


Stop and Frisk

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2018 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gun Kink, Hate Sex, Teasing, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: There’s no way in hell those are the orders Danse gave him.Kinktober 2018 Day Two: Hate-fucking/Angry Sex | Gun Play | Dirty talk





	Stop and Frisk

“You’re bluffing.”

Rhys stood solidly in the doorway like a blockade and gave her a look that Nora _knew_ would turn into a smirk. She wanted to slap him.

“I’m not.”

“Danse did _not_ order you to search anyone who comes into the station,” she scoffed.

“That’s exactly what he asked. I patted down Haylen earlier before they flew her up to the Prydwen,” Rhys replied. “Did a thorough job of it.”

“Now you’re definitely lying,” Nora snorted. “Let me in or I’ll shoot you.”

“Nah, can’t do,” Rhys sighed. “You’ve got a gun that I don’t know about.”

“Rhys, it’s the pistol on my hip, it’s _always_ on my hip,” Nora groaned, rolling her eyes. “Just let me in!”

“Can’t do that unless you agree to be searched.”

He looked _too_ smug. But the rain was coming down hard outside and the air was cold and… _fuck_ , Nora really just wanted to be inside. She was tempted to tackle him. That usually ended well.

The memory of the last time she’d done that played back in her mind and her cheeks flushed. She looked up at him. His brow quirked.

“Don’t worry, Pendleton, it’s not a strip search,” he drawled. His eyes dropped. “Not if you comply, anyway.”

“Of all the people Danse picked,” she muttered. “Fine. Fine! Knight Rhys, let me the fuck in so I can get this over with.”

“That’s not what you usually say.”

She ignored him as he stepped aside and let her in. The heat swirled around her and she let out a relieved noise as the cold air shut off once Rhys closed the door. A hand gripped the back of her coat and tugged it off, and Nora let out sharp sound as Rhys tossed it over a nearby chair and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the office off to the side.

“Okay Pendleton, over the desk.”

She shot him a glare. “No.”

“You know, I don’t know where you find these blue suits, but there’s gotta be a finite supply, and I’m not worried about diminishing that number,” Rhys warned softly. She hated how much that voice of his made her hot for him and with a grunt of irritation she leaned against the desk.

“Happy now?” she growled.

“Absolutely.”

He pulled the gun off her hip to start with and reached down to unbuckle the holster from around her thigh. Nora felt her breath catch as his fingers stroked over the suit fabric and she tried to swallow it. It worked. Mostly. At least until his hand wrapped around her thigh and _squeezed_. She almost jerked upwards and headbutted him.

“What the fuck?!” she demanded. Rhys didn’t flinch.

“You could have a hidden weapon,” he replied, spreading her wider. She almost fell against the desk and her head whipped around to glare daggers at him. He ignored her and firmly ran his palms down her inner thighs to her calves. “Anything in your boot?”

“My feet,” Nora drawled.

“Those things could barely hide a shiv anyway,” she heard him mutter. His hands slid up one leg until they were wrapped around her thigh and Nora felt the trail of heat that followed his touch move upwards and pool in her core. She leaned a little further over the desk and then her foot kicked upwards as his hands grabbed her ass without shame.

“RHYS,” she snarled, her cheeks burning. Her boot had caught on his thigh and she was still glaring at him furiously, but damn him if he didn’t seem perfectly calm.

“I could tell Danse you assaulted me,” he said casually. Nora rolled her eyes.

“Oh please, he’d say you had it coming,” she growled. His hands squeezed. Her eyes widened and she gasped loudly. “You are enjoying this _way_ too much.”

“I’ve done more _enjoyable_ things to you than _this_ , Pendleton,” he pointed out. His hands slowly moved upwards, running over her sides. Nora could feel the uneven beat of her heart and she tried to keep her breathing level as something in her body began to will his hands to go higher.

“You’re irritating when you’re smug,” Nora muttered. She felt him step closer and her breath caught as his thighs pressed against hers.

“You _make_ me smug,” she heard him murmur. His hands stopped at her ribs and slid over her back, palms spreading wide either side of her spine and beginning to ascend. Nora had to force down a moan as the pressure of his touch felt like a massage. Her body responded with irritatingly speedy arousal, her nipples hardening in her bra. She shifted her hips a little and felt her underwear cling to her slit.

“What’s that meant to mean?” she demanded. Her voice was treacherously breathy.

“I’m getting you going, Pendleton,” a hand slid into her hair, “so I’m smug about it.”

“I’m not,” his hands skimmed down her arms and she felt his fingers stroke over her wrist, “ _going.”_

“Sure.” He suddenly gripped her waist and spun her around. Nora almost hit the desk but his hands stopped her and when she saw how close his mouth was, she felt her lips part. “You’re not going. Okay.”

“Fuck _you_ ,” and it came out as a groan. Her eyes widened. “Okay. You’re all done.”

“No we’re not.” Rhys tapped her thigh. “I haven’t checked all of you yet.”

“Are you fucking _kidding_ me?” Nora asked, stifling a moan as his hands reached down to her thighs again and gently moved upwards, pushing outwards before they reached her slit. Nora swallowed down a whimper.

“I don’t suppose you’ve got anything in your underwear,” Rhys said. Nora quickly dropped her eyes to his crotch. He was sporting an erection and his voice was completely even and she _hated_ him.

“No,” she growled. He nodded. His palms moved over her belly and stopped just below her breasts.

“See, now I _know_ you’ve got something in _there_ ,” he said, and tapped his finger against the underside of her breast. “Hand over the knife.”

“You know I have it,” she retorted. “You didn’t say anything about handing my shit over to you.”

“That’s the implication of a stop and search, Knight,” Rhys told her. “You can get it out, or I can.”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I’m not giving you my knife.”

He’d put her gun next to her on the desk and the moment he picked it up her stomach filled with butterflies.

“Pendleton.”

“Rhys.”

“Give me the knife.”

“Or you’ll shoot me?”

He pressed the barrel against her chin, his finger away from the trigger. Nora shivered but it wasn’t fear she felt. Rhys gazed at her curiously.

“I don’t think I need to fire this thing for you to explode,” he commented. Nora hissed, and reached up, knocking the gun aside. He put it down, one eyebrow raised as he looked down at her. “You think I’m not going to take the knife from you?”

She folded her arms over her chest, matching his expression. “I don’t think you’re going to take my knife.”

His hand slid up her belly and unzipped her suit before she realised what was happening. In moments his gloved fingers were sliding beneath the fabric and pushing up the wiring of her bra, palms cupping her breasts. Nora went to protest and his thumbs skimmed her nipples. She didn’t trust her voice not to crack.

“Got it.”

His hands withdrew, right hand uncurling from its fist to reveal her switchblade.

“Hey!” she barked, and threw herself forward, pressing herself against him as he raised his arm and held the blade out of reach.

“Don’t start what you can’t finish,” he said, and handed her back the knife. She snatched it from his grasp and he walked away, grinning. Nora growled under her breath, and as she turned around to slip the knife back into her bra and zip up her suit, her eyes fell on the gun.

 _Yeah,_ she thought, _same to you_.

Rhys’ hands raised in the instant she pressed the gun to the back of his head. “I was just following orders, Pendleton,” he said. “You seemed to be enjoying it. I thought-”

“You know,” her fingers hooked into his collar, “you thought right, but _don’t start what you can’t finish_ applies to you too, _Rhys_. Now get back in here.”

She heard him laugh softly as she dragged him back into the office, keeping her finger away from the trigger but the barrel nestled firmly at the base of his skull. The moment he was past the door, she kicked it shut and spun him around, nestling the weapon beneath his chin as she grabbed the d-ring of his suit and yanked him down for a kiss.

“Jesus,” he groaned against her mouth, and Rhys grabbed her ass with both hands, squeezing until she moaned. She felt his hands around her waist, slipping up to her shoulders, and then he was yanking the gun from her hand and putting it back on the desk before he dragged her suit down her arms and exposed her neck and shoulders. His mouth immediately began to pepper the new territory, and Nora let out a whimper as his stubble scratched at her. She was reaching for his collar when he yanked the suit over her hands and let it pool around her hips, dragging her flush against him. Her skin prickled expectantly at the touch of the leather gloves on her back.

Rhys wasn’t in the mood for anything too lengthy and as she tried to unzip him he pushed his hands into the rumpled suit, past the waistband of her underwear, dragging the blue fabric down to her knees in one swift pull that made Nora’s breath catch. He knelt and his teeth scraped her belly, then her hip, and he pressed a few kissed along the indents left by the panty elastic before he straightened up. He bit at her neck as she got his collar open, and she yanked the orange suit down over his ridiculously broad shoulders to let it sit in the crook of his elbows as his hands cupped her breasts.

“You put the knife back,” he noted, panting, and slipped one hand back to unhook her bra. The blade fell down between them and as he knelt once more, this time to pick it up, he tugged at her strap and slipped her bra off, tossing it to over a nearby chair. When he came up this time, Nora had to brace against the desk, her eyes closing, because his lips found her nipple and began to suck as he put the blade aside. The next thing she knew, her back was hitting the desk as Rhys pushed her into the wood and yanked her boot off. She could feel his hand moving somewhere but his lips and tongue were making her shamelessly wet. And besides, he was soon freeing one leg from her suit and grabbing her thighs in both hands.

His tip stroked her clit and she let out a soft mewl, a sound that pulled a groan from his mouth.

“I thought you said you weren’t _going_ ,” he taunted softly. Nora’s eyes cracked open.

“Fuck you,” she croaked. The tip of him pressed against her slit and she reached up to grip his forearms as he slid in with a soft, wet _shlick_ that made her cheeks burn.

“I’m getting to it,” he replied, his voice shaky. “ _Fuck_ , Pendleton, I could die happy fucking you.”

“Stop being _sappy_ ,” she gasped. “I hate your guts.”

His thumb stroked her nub, still covered by the leather, and her thighs jerked up, snapping around his waist as her eyes closed again.

“Find that,” he grunted, rocking his hips, “ _hard_ to believe.”

“I’m known to have questionable taste,” she managed to pant out, before Rhys started to fuck her without a moment’s hesitation.

The desk rocked beneath them as he thrust hard into her slit, his hands wrapped around her hips to use as leverage. Nora clapped her hand over her mouth as she shivered beneath him, the other hand sliding around the back of his neck. Her fingers dug into the muscle, nails biting down. She heard Rhys groan into the sharp pants that were escaping his mouth, and then he was leaning into her and Nora whimpered, just before his teeth grabbed the meat of her hand and tugged it away from her mouth.

“Fair warning,” he nipped at her neck, “you do that and I’ll make you scream.”

She tried to laugh scornfully but it was broken up by little gasps that ruined the attempt. “Like you could.”

Rhys arched and his mouth found her nipple, sucking on it as his hands gripped her thighs and pushed them back towards her chest. Nora had a brief moment to breathe before his cock was buried deeper in her, his thrusts somehow faster and harder. The noises that escaped her lips were loud and uncertain and they _sounded_ like pain to her ears but she let her hands fly down to grab his ass and dig her nails in to spur him on. She didn’t _hate_ Rhys in that she despised him but he _was_ an asshole and _god_ , did he know what to do to her.

 _“Steel_ , Pendleton, you are _fucking_ delicious,” he growled out, his tongue drawing circles over her nipple. He pulled back a little to kiss her sternum and push his head beneath her jaw, teeth marking her up. Nora’s nails raked up his back and he bucked forward with a groan and a shiver, stoking the heat that had been slowly gathering in her body since the moment he started patting her down. _Fuck_ , that whole thing had been a ruse, hadn’t it? He’d lied just so he could feel her up, the bastard.

“Stop. Being. Sappy,” she grunted, and tried to push him back to her nipple. Rhys resisted, staring her right in the eyes. Nora found herself caught.

“Think I’m saying this to be _sweet_ , Pendleton?” he growled. His chest pushed against hers and anchored her to the desk as his hips kept moving, fucking her deep, slowing just a little. Nora whined. “I’m gonna eat you out until you can’t _move_. And then I’m gonna fuck you until I get tired. Because-”

He broke off as Nora squeezed down on him and she tried not to think too hard about what he’d just said because her stomach was already swooping in expectation.

“Because,” he reached a hand down between her thighs, “you like to piss me off, Pendleton, but let’s be real here, you could’ve handed me the knife and gun and gone to bed.”

His fingers stroked at her clit and Nora yelped. Damn him.

“You didn’t wanna do that, did you? You were hoping this would happen.”

His voice was shaking but he was managing to talk more than _she_ was and as he made firm circles over her nub, she felt her legs tremble.

“Admit it. You _really_ like it when this happens.”

“Shut up shut up shut up-!”

The desk shifted along the floor a little and knocked against the floorboards as Rhys railed her, the wet _shlick_ of him burying himself in her barely distracting her from the pressure that was quickly winding tight between her thighs.

“ _You._ Like. _Me_. Fucking _. You_.”

Her head fell back against the desk and with a cry, the coil between her thighs unravelled and her eyes widened. Heat and release swept through her body, a wave of relief that was stoked higher by the way he didn’t _stop_. He wouldn’t last – she could feel him twitching – but whilst he was still _moving_ Nora was helpless to the pleasure he was giving her and in that moment she didn’t like to admit he was right.

That didn’t stop her suspect taste in men, of course.

But Rhys clearly wasn’t bothered by the level of scrutiny or standards she held for the men she slept with because he was openly groaning now and she could feel him tensing.

“You have a really big fucking estimate of your own importance,” she gasped out between pants. Rhys just shot her a tense grin.

“Says. _You_.”

“What does that- _ahhh_.”

His cock jerked and Nora instinctively arched up to take every drop as he spilled into her. The shiver that ran through him was powerful enough that she didn’t need to wonder if he’d enjoyed it. She couldn’t stop her own shiver as she heard a soft, low groan of _Nora_ as he came and she tossed her head to one side to avoid looking at him, her face suddenly burning for a different reason.

Rhys’ hand slapped against the desk by her head and she looked up in time to watch his face crash into her breasts as he took in deep breaths to try and steady himself. He was still shivering a little.

“Seriously?” she demanded.

“Can’t jibe about my self-importance when you’re getting fucked on a desk,” she heard him mutter into the swell of her breast.

“Shut up,” she grunted. His teeth nipped her flesh and her lashes fluttered.

“You know nobody ever wins the game where we pull rank,” he reminded her.

“Didn’t stop you earlier,” she mumbled.

He laughed.


End file.
